star_wars_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Byrus Inturon Byrus was 1 of the first 3 born to Camerous Matthius and his wife, Kim Inturon. After being trained and raised by Camerous for 5 years, his father ran away and he stayed with his mother. After she ran away when he was 10, he seeked help from Catlein Matthius, who later turned out to be his twin sister, as well as Nicorin. After a year of training, he finally becomes qualified to become a jedi knight and does. Nicorin Matthius Nicorin Matthius was another of the three original triplets born to Camerous and Kim. He trained with Byrus, Catlein and his father for 5 years when one day, his father took him away to become the heir to his sith empire. He attempts to kill his father to take over and eventually does. He later attempt to kill Byrus Inturon and fails. Dying on the ground, he is helped back to full health by Ethonius Interius, who in return forces Nicorin to become his servant. He attemps to betray Ethonius but gets figured out and Ethonius cuts his arm off with his lightsaber. He eventually escapes Ethonius and joins the jedi. Catlein Matthius Catlein Matthius, the third and final of the triplets of the Matthius/Inturon children, ended up being the most powerful with the force. She was by far the strongest in her training and when she was 7, she left her mum, her brother, Byrus, to further her knowledge of the force and to become a jedi at a jedi temple. She used the name Matthius instead of Inturon so she could not be found by her mother. She later became a jedi knight and trained Byrus Inturon, helping him become stronger with the force and defeat Nicorin. Aftre getting captured by Ethonius and escaping, knowing her father is dead, she leaves attempting to find her mother to see if she is alive. Emilorus Mattius Emilorus was the result of teh affair between Camerous and Kim in 4537 after Camerous ran away from Nicorin. Nicorin stole her from Kim soon after she was born. It was said that he killed Kim but only he knows if that's true. Emilorus was raised by Nicorin as his sith apprentice and aided him in his attempt to kill Byrus. However, she betrayed Nicorin in the battle, driving her lightsaber through his chest and joining the jedi as Catleins apprentice along with Byrus. She later helped Byrus to save Catlein after she was captured by Ethonius and became Byrus' apprentice once Catlein left to find their mother. Camerous Matthius Camerous Matthius was a highly respected jedi, having three children that were strong with the force (Byrus, Nicorin and Catlein) with Kim Inturon. When the jedi started to crumble and lose numbers, Camerous abandoned his wife and kids to start his sith empire. Taking his son, Nicorin, with him to train and one day take over the empire. After only a year, Nicorin became as strong, if not stronger than his father. He attempted to kill Camerous to take over the empire, causing Camerous to flee back to his old home with Kim, Byrus and Catlein. Byrus and Kim accept him back but Catlein runs away from home in fear of him. He had a child with Kim, Emilorus, and when Nicorin got word of the child he went out to find her to raise her as his apprentice. He steals the child from Kim, supposed to kill her, and tries yet again to kill his father. Camerous escapes again and makes a video for Byrus to find explaining his story. While making the video Nicorin finds him and kills him on camera. Kim Inturon Kim Inturon is the mother of the four siblings, she had the first 3 with Camerous Matthius and trained them as jedi with him for the first 5 years of their life. Although she didn't have the force, she was very skilled with a lightsaber. After Camerous ran away with Nicorin, she couldn't train the other 2 with the force. Angry that her mother couldn't help her anymore, Catlein developed a hatred for Kim, and that was later her reason for running away to the jedi temple. Once Camerous re-entered her life, she knew she would be in danger. She had an affair with Camerous and had Emilorus, she later regreted it. Nicorin found out and attempted to kill her to take the child and succeeded. cEnding her life and taking Emilorus.